Take More
by comebacktobed
Summary: Bella knows it's coming. She knows a vampire will find her and take her life. Edward finds her and intends to do just that. But like all vampires, he enjoys playing with his food.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a newbie. Be gentle...

SM owns the characters, I'm just playing.

* * *

They walk among us daily. They own us. They take, feed and kill whomever they want, when they want. I'm just waiting my turn, really. I know my time is up. I'm in my prime. The law says they can only feed on humans who are over the age of 21. I just turned 22. The fact that I'm still alive after a year is an accomplishment. It would be foolish to think I'll live past 25. I'm trying to survive but I know if a vampire wants me, there's no escaping. No, I won't let them take away everything. I still need to live.

I am caged in this place. As soon as I turned 21, they took me from my parents to this city, this place where I'm with others my age waiting to die. The vampires live here too and pick us off one by one until they import the next batch of us. Others try to avoid leaving the safety of their homes but what they didn't realize is that locks and deadbolts do nothing to keep a vampire at bay. I guess the vampires enjoy playing with their food almost as much as killing. My parents are living safely outside the walls of the city. Vampires have no taste for older humans. They let a certain amount live with their children to keep up with the high demand. Every human is documented and every life is planned out. Mine is planned. I'm going to die.

Edward. I met him today. He found me. He appeared from an alleyway. I had seen a dark figure while trying to hurry home with food that would have lasted me a month.

_He had startled me. "Hello." I immediately knew what he was. He was painfully beautiful. I gasped when he came within inches of my face. He leered at me followed by a glimpse of surprise replaced with a sneer._

_"I'm glad to see your looks surpass your scent. You're lovely." Keeping his dark eyes on me, he grabbed my hand, turned it over and ran his nose from my wrist to my forearm._

_"What's your name?" he whispered into my flesh._

_I couldn't speak. I knew I'd be dead come morning. They never let their food live. I never see any humans with bites. Just dead ones littered on the streets. I looked at him with disgust. I wanted to run, to scream, to cry. I couldn't move. I was trying to figure a way to escape but his hands on my arm burned me to a standstill._

_"You're afraid. Forgive me." He immediately dropped my arm. "I've forgotten my manners. My name is Edward. And you are...?"_

_"Marie." I refuse to give him my real name._

_"Marie," he repeated. "I have to have you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Marie," he repeated. "I have to have you." _

He reached for my hand again but as he did, I took a step away from him. There is no use running. It'll be worse if I try.

My breath came short and I went completely still as my eyes went downcast. "You're going to kill me now…" My voice trembled.

He filled the gap between us again and brought his hand up and lifted my chin and brushed my hair softly to one side. He cupped my neck where he lightly pressed his thumb into the pulse point in my neck, his eyes latched on to that spot. The left side of his mouth turned up in a half-smile while his eyes flitted to mine once again "Oh no, Marie. Your smell is far too divine. You are to be savored. I plan on enjoying you more than once."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as my eyes went downcast once more, "Please don't. Please. No."

His brows furrowed and his nostrils flared while he removed the hand from my neck and wiped the tear with him thumb. "Stop crying. You're scent is tempting enough without your tears."

I looked up at him while more tears fell. What I saw stunned me to silence. He looked feral. He looked like an animal. He seemed to be in a trance until a sultry sing-song voice of a woman yelling from the alleyway broke it, "Edward, hurry with the girl. I'm getting impatient here."

He then grabbed me roughly by the wrist, "Come now. We must leave."

I followed as fast as my human pace would allow. His sigh of impatience alerted me that he was not used to moving so slow. "If you insist on dying tonight, by all means, take your time," he snapped.

I was numb to all things besides his ice-cold grip on my wrist. We weaved through street after street. I lost track of time. He abruptly stopped and lifted my chin again so that I could see his onyx eyes which were softer than earlier, "We are in my part of the city. I want you to close your eyes. Do not open them until I say." I quickly nodded and shut my eyes so tight, it was painful.

He quickly tucked me into his side until I was cocooned by him and steered to some sort of building. I heard the thump of a bass and large crowd talking, laughing. I peeked through one eye to wish I had listened to Edward. It was dark. It looked like some sort of club. The floor was covered in blood. Men and women were laughing clearly enjoying themselves. They looked other-worldly. Their fashion didn't match with the times. They looked content in a bloodied room with their evening apparel covered. When I looked up, I saw a girl suspended by her wrists. She was nude with bite marks on the most intimate parts of her body. I then saw a woman with an extravagant red velvet gown display some sort of hand signal to someone standing in the dark. The suspended woman was then slowly lowered to the center of the gathering where they took their time drinking from the poor girl. When I saw the woman's teeth latch on to the outer thigh of the girl, everything went dark…


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns twilight stuff and my heart.

* * *

Everything was cold. I jolted awake with a shiver.

My teeth chattered while I sat up and frantically took in my surroundings. I was wrapped in a thick blanket laid out by a showy fireplace. I stared at the roaring fire for a moment until I became distracted. The fire was the only light source in the room and illuminated the most luxurious space I had ever seen. I had never seen such fine furniture. I felt grimy sitting in the middle of this room.

My eyes then scanned the walls. Excessive artwork coated them. The piece over the fireplace caught my attention first. From the dull light of the fire, I made out a woman and a man in some sort of sensual embrace. I couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began. The man's hands possessively grabbed at the woman. It was as if she was trying to escape but her head was thrown back in ecstasy. I felt a deep blush rise in my cheeks and neck and looked down quickly. I then shivered. Even with the fire and blanket, it was still so cold.

"I'm sorry my place is inadequate to your needs. I have never had a human here. It should warm to your liking soon."

I jumped out of my skin and turned to follow the voice. He was sitting in the corner of the room where it was darkest. The lush chair he was sitting in hid his face from me. I could make out the lines of his legs where his right ankle was propped on his left knee. His left elbow was leaning on the arm of the chair with his left hand up by his face. It almost looked as if he was reclining casually. I knew better. I glanced toward his right hand which was gripping tightly to his left ankle almost as if he was hanging on for dear life.

He jolted me out of my staring by leaning forward so I could see his face. He was angry. "I told you not to open your eyes, Marie."

The way he said that name made me wish my name was Marie. "I'm sorry, " I said meekly. I dropped my gaze again.

"Look at me." I brought my gaze back to his where we locked eyes once again. I couldn't look away. He just stared at me for I don't know how long. I wanted him to stare. My head was screaming to beg and plead to be let go but my body fed off his gaze. He really was beautiful. His hair was a wild disarray of coppery brown. He had sharp features. I couldn't help but be attracted to him. I felt a heat through my cheeks once again for my stupidity.

_Of course you would find the vampire who wants to kill you attractive. _I found the courage to keep his eye contact. He was going to have to break this trance. His eyes then followed the blush of my cheeks to my neck.

He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he sat back in his chair into his previous stance. His glorious face was hidden from me again. He spoke so softly, I barely heard him over the crackle of the fire, "I want to taste you. Now."

I looked at him horrified while my mind went to the lifeless eyes of the girl who had been suspended and drained slowly by the crowd of vampires. "Please don't."

He leaned forward again while a look of recognition crossed his face followed by fury, "I'm not going to kill you and I don't share, Marie." He had seemed offended that I thought that of him. That I thought he was some sort of animal.

I finally had lost it. "Just do it then! You have me here for a reason! Don't lie to me and say you won't kill me. You all kill." I had turned delirious. I told myself to shut up but the words kept pouring out of me. "Just fucking do it." I roughly grabbed my hair to flash him my neck. I barely finished the motion before I was pressed wildly to the floor.

He had me pinned to the floor with his weight over me. His mouth went to my neck where he snarled. Time seemed to stop. I then felt a whoosh of cool breath over my neck. He lifted his face to my ear where he whispered, "Don't try my patience. If I wanted you dead, you would be."

His hand came up to my neck where he took his fingers and lightly touched me there. His eyes lifted and gently followed his hand. His hand then found a trail down my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach where he stopped and aggressively grabbed my hip. My ragged breath was the only noise echoing through the room.

He brought his mouth back to my ear while kneading my hip with his stone grip, "I want to take from you, Marie. You are too tempting for your own good. But as much enjoyment I'd get from that, it pales in comparison to you willingly giving yourself to me. The next time I touch you, it will be because you want me to."

He pressed his lips softly to the spot just under my ear. I gasped. "You will beg me to touch you, Marie."

"Until then, I can wait." Swiftly, he released me and stood up. He was out the door before I could even begin to process his words.

* * *

Oh boy, this is fun. I posted my dirty thoughts thinking no one would read. I read my first review and saw how many people read my story and I couldn't help giggle and do a jig. This is fun. You make me want to post faster. I hate to say I probably wont be able to update again until later this week.

Happy Monday. xx

cbtb


	4. Chapter 4

Ok seriously. I'm probably the most eager to see where this goes. I can't stop writing. I do have practice now so I'm done for a while here.

SM owns twilight. I want to own this Edward. Naked. Yes.

* * *

BPOV

I sat up for I don't know how long thinking of Edward's words. He must've left me in this room hours ago but his scent still lingers. He smelled spicy and sweet. I've heard stories of a vampire's scent. Actually smelling one doesn't compare to anything I've heard. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. I want him to come back so I can shove my nose into his neck. His words come back to me. _You're too tempting for your own good. _Well right back atcha.

I've been lying here, bundled in his blanket staring at the door he walked out of trying to not let the confusion get to me.

I'm embarrassed. He fed into a desire I didn't know I had. My body reacted as one would to a lover. But he's not a lover. He wants to kill me. But he said he wasn't going to kill me. He didn't even say one thing about drinking my blood and for that I'm thankful. He wanted to taste me. What does that mean? I don't want to find out.

_Did he mean that? He won't touch me unless I want him to?_

_I bet he's waiting for me to fall asleep so he can kill me._

_Well fuck him, I'm not asking him to touch me._

_Yes, good plan, Bella._

My thoughts circled until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open. I brought the blanket tighter around my neck while I drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

EPOV

I can't believe I was stupid enough to bring her back to my home. I loathe her. I want her. I need her.

I find her heartbeat, my company for the past hour, through the wall and listen in. She's finally calming down.

I surprised myself by bringing her back here alive. I had a plan. That plan involved her being dead and me being sated.

I want her blood on my tongue and down my throat.

Be patient.

I want to savor her. Her scent told me immediately that her taste would be exquisite. I want to make her last. Take my time. I've only done it a few times. Make my prey last, that is. It tests every ounce of my control. This is new for me though. I've always decided when and where I'll drink. But the other beast in me is roaring with pleasure of leaving the decision up to her. I want her to want me to bite her, to take from her. I want her to give her blood and body willingly. I grin salaciously with the prospect of this human girl screaming with pleasure from both of the beasts inside. I'll keep her until I'm satisfied. Then I'll kill her.

I chuckle softly. She called me a killer. I am a killer. I couldn't look her in the eye and tell her she would die. I enjoyed her fight a little too much.

When she yelled at me, she had never looked sexier. I don't find humans sexy. I find Tanya sexy. But I went and spoke my dark thoughts without even realizing I had said them. I want to taste her? Yes, I do. Her blood and her body. My reaction to her while I held her down was laughable. She brought a different beast out of me. Tanya would get a kick out of it. Hell, she'd probably want to join in on the fun. Tanya is always down for getting a little gratification from her food. We have shared numerous times followed with her bent over and me licking the blood of our prey off her back.

I growled. _This one is mine._

I rubbed my hands down my face. "Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself.

Her heartbeat is slowing. I bet she's asleep. I tried burning a hole through the door with my eyes. I refused to go in. I know if I walked through that door, my fun would be over before it began.

"Edward…"

I tilted my head to the side. That's the first time I've heard her say my name. It sounded nice. Very nice. Too nice. She's dreaming. Is she dreaming of me?

I punch the wall next to me with a growl and chastised myself for thinking something nice about a human. She has the blood I want coursing through her veins, of course it's fucking nice.

I need to feed. I need to get out of here.

BPOV

I woke with a start, my hands clawing at my neck making sure I was still alive. It took me a second to retrace where I was.

I realized it was warm in here. Too warm. I tore myself out of the blanket and stood. My body ached from sleeping on the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself. My shirt had been ripped in the front.

Edward. His hands on me. I flush.

My stomach growls, snapping me out of Edward land. I need to eat. I tried to remember the last time I ate and couldn't recall. I had been steadily losing weight since I've lived here. I remember I once had color and life. That's the way I want to remember myself. I try to avoid mirrors. I don't know who my reflection is anymore. I'm a shell of a person. I gather my hair and pull it's dullness into a pony tail. My stomach growls again.

I don't know what to do. Do I leave the room? Do I call for him? I know from stories that their hearing far surpasses any human.

"Edward?"

No answer.

I approach the door and place my hand on it. The wood of the door is rich and dark compared to my paleness.

"Edward?" I whisper to the door.

Still no answer. I move my hand down to the knob and gently turn trying to keep my breathing in control. I can feel my heart thundering through my chest. I slowly push it open and peek through. I take small quiet steps through. I'm just past the threshold when I hear a snicker. I jump and the door slams as I back into it in a panic.

I search the expanse of my surroundings for him. He appears with a flash in front of me and cages me in with his hands on the door by my shoulders. I close my eyes. _He won't touch me. He won't touch me_.

"Good Morning, Marie. It is a fine morning, I must say."

I open my eyes to find him ogling my chest through my ripped shirt. I quickly bring up my arms to cover myself. I notice his eyes are a deep red. I know what that means. I hold myself tighter.

He tsked me. "You're lovely, Marie. You shouldn't hide. We'll get there."

I hate that he calls me Marie. "It's Bella," I say out loud without realizing. I lightly bang my head against the door to snap me out of this trance he puts me in whenever he's near.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows shoot up.

No use in denying it now, "My name is Bella. Isabella Swan."

He stares and contemplates what I've said for a moment before saying, "I see. Well, Isabella, I'm enjoying the honesty. Please don't lie again. I will find out."

Shit. Hearing him say my name is too much. I stare at him with longing. Right now, I could give a shit if he wants to kill me. I just want to throw my arms around his neck and feast. My hunger is forgotten as I look at him with a different hunger. I hear him gasp and I bang my head against the door again to gain some clarity. I clench my eyes to come back to reality.

I feel his cool breath by cheek. I feel him pulling the hair tie out and letting his fingers run through my hair before returning it to the wall. "Isabella, your smell mixed with mine is intoxicating. It's too much to take. I long for you. I hunger for you."

When he said that, I snapped out of it with a look of panic and went to shove him away. "Get away from me!"

He just smirked and backed away slowly. He backed up a considerable distance before saying, "Relax Isabella. What I said still holds true. I won't touch you until you beg me to." He paused still smirking. "You must be famished. Come with me and let's get you fed."

* * *

xx

cbtb


	5. Chapter 5

here you go...

SM own twilight.

* * *

I followed him through his home. Each room was larger than the last. We ended up in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching him move around with ease gathering fruits and other delicious snacks from cupboards. I watch his back give and take with each reach. He really is perfect. I want to put my hands on him. My mouth starts watering. Jesus Bella, focus.

"Why do you have a kitchen? You don't eat." I regret asking as soon as the words leave my mouth. My mental filter is gone around him.

He froze from putting things on a silver tray to turn and smirk, "I do eat, Isabella."

I flush crimson catching his play on words. His voice is too smooth. He could read the phone book and make it sound erotic. It's distracting.

"I meant if I'm the first human you've had in here, what do you use this room for?"

He hesitates before glancing up. I follow his gaze to the same sort of suspension equipment I saw the night before. I feel the color drain from cheeks. "You've done that before to someone? Let them die while they hang from your ceiling?"

"Yes." His answer is clipped.

"But why?" The volume of my voice increases, "That's terrible to do that to another human being!"

He answers as if he was talking about the weather, "I'm not human, Isabella. My prey is unique. Therefore, how I feed is unique."

I gulp. "Are you going to do that to me?"

He frowns. "No, Isabella. I'm not."

"Do you want to?"

He tilts his head to the side and looks back up to the contraption while speaking, "Yes. But you would be dead before the day is through. I want to keep you longer than that."

"Lucky me!" I snap.

He dropped his head in defeat with a heavy sigh. He then looked up, "I'm not used to having to explain myself…I'm a vampire. This is what I do. I am a killer. I'm fighting my instincts keeping you alive. The fact that you're still alive is a miracle." He gets angrier with each word. "I will not tolerate you speaking that way. Are we clear? "

He's right. I need to keep my temper in check. He decides my fate, here. He tore me from my musings again, "I just want a taste, Isabella. I don't want you dead just as much as you don't want to die."

The food was forgotten as he walked towards me. I stood frozen while I watched each stride he took. He looked like a model sculpted just for me. He spoke like pure honey, "When you let me drink your blood, you will be overwhelmed with other sensations, Isabella. It will be pleasurable for both of us."

_Yea right_. "Show me then." I gasped when I again lost my filter.

He stops within mere inches of my face. "A preview is doable, Isabella. Ask me," he whispers.

I close my eyes tight and shake my head expecting him to dive teeth first into my neck. I feel his nose skim my cheek ending at my mouth.

"Open your eyes."

I lazily open my eyes to find his piercing red ones staring back at me. "Your eyes are too lovely to be hidden. Ask me."

He hasn't even touched me yet and I am ready to combust. "Are you going to touch me?" I whispered.

His eyebrows scrunch together contemplating my question. "Do you want me to touch you?"

I close my eyes again trying to absorb what I was feeling. I know this isn't right. He's not human. I am not supposed feel how I do. It seems like the closer he gets to me, the less fight I have for my life.

"Isabella, will you let me kiss you?"

"Uhhh…" I'm lost. I need to get away.

He traces down my arm with his fingers and gently lifts my hand to his face. I reopen my eyes as he brings my pointer finger to his lips. He looks back into my eyes, "Say yes."

I barely finish a whispered yes before his cold lips touch my finger. His eyes are closed as I watch with fascination as he kisses my finger once. Twice. A third time. His lips are hard but smooth like silk along the pad of my digit. He then sticks his tongue out to take a tiny swipe. It's cold but not overly so. It's refreshing and I can't help but shiver thinking of all the places on my body that I want his tongue. He turns fuzzy as my vision blurs from pure arousal coursing through me. I'm so distracted that I barely register a sharp pain that quickly fades to an ache right on the tip of my finger. I refocus on him and his lips that are closed around my finger with hollowed cheeks. My jaw is drops as I watch him take four long pulls before he releases me. He licks my finger once more before letting go of my hand.

"Trust me," he says. "Ask me."

I don't see anything but him. I feel consumed. I want him to consume me. I want… "Please kiss me?"

He growls and violently shoves his hand into my hair at the nape of my neck while pushing me into the wall of the kitchen. I yelp as he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist while he holds me up against his stone body. He has me pinned and I am helpless. He roughly yanks my head to the side and takes a long swipe with his tongue from my clavicle to my ear lobe growling softly. My ear lobe is gently caressed with his tongue before he whispers, "Mmm, you taste so good, Isabella."

My groan is cut off with a hiss of pain as he roughly pulls my head back up and instantly devours my mouth with his. The iciness of his lips on mine makes my body burn for him. I am helpless as he takes my lower lip in between his own and explores it with his tongue. I am lost. I tentatively place my hands on his arms and slide them up his shoulders to the nape of his neck.

Edward groans as if he's in pain and quickly detaches his lips from mine. He gazes at me for a minute as if he's waiting. I'm trying to find my equilibrium. I don't say anything. He sighs deeply and gently puts my feet to the floor steadying me as I stumble toward him. I chance a small grin at him over my reaction to what he just did to me. His smile mirrors my own. I have never seen him smile so genuinely. This is a different Edward. My grin grows wider.

Looking down, he takes a few steps backward running a hand through his locks. I slump against the wall. I feel like I ran a marathon. I feel embarrassed. Such a stupid girl. He's not affected by you. You're his snack, his plaything.

He pulls me from my thoughts. "I think I made my point. Let the begging begin." He gives me a wolfish grin before going back to preparing my food as if nothing happened.

* * *

*fans self* Oh boy...

In For the Kill(Skream Remix)- La Roux was the inspiration for this chapter.

See you in a week? Maybe earlier. Depends on your reviews, I guess. )

xx

cbtb


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Sorry for the wait. I suck. Here you go...

SM owns twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I follow him back into the kitchen where he starts placing more food on the tray. He's thoroughly engrossed in the task so I use the time to think.

I feel like I've been fooled. He makes me feel wanted. Not for my blood but wanted for me. He made me feel powerful, sexy, and confident. But it's all a lie. This is all a ploy to get to his food and my lifeline. My blood. I suddenly feel cold. How easily he could kill me. The way he held my body up against the wall made me feel frail and helpless. That's exactly what I am. I am the prey, he is the predator. I keep losing myself in his gaze and his presence. No more. I won't allow it any longer. I will not give in. It became too real. I don't want this. He'll hurt me at some point. I subtly try to rub the nape of my neck where he nearly pulled my hair out. Yea, it hurt. _I was a little preoccupied with the dangerous bloodsucking sex god in between my thighs_. He was right in that regards; I was so distracted by him that I barely registered the pain. It was raw need. Now that the haze has lifted, my head and finger are hurting. I don't even think he was trying to. I wonder if he has ever made love to a human. _Pft, made love_. I don't know what that was but it certainly wasn't love. It was primal and dangerous. I'm scared to see him not hold back. I'm scared of him. A cold shiver runs through me.

"Earth to Isabella." Vocal nectar snaps me out of my musings. I refocus on him and find him smirking at me holding a tray of food filled with enough snacks for ten people. It's glimpses like these where he looks so human. I frown.

"You look as pale as a ghost, Isabella. What are you thinking?"

I debate telling him. He needs to know this isn't my idea of a good time. "I'm scared."

His chipper mood falters, "I know." Old Edward is back. "Come, you need to eat."

I nod and drop my head. He escorts me back to the heated room where I slept the night before. I internally thank him. It's much more comfortable in here.

I drop to my knees by the fireplace while he places the tray on the floor in front of me. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in here," repeating my thoughts. "It is quite…cozy in here." He gives me a small smile.

I nod and give a small smile in return. I don't trust my voice. I glance down at the tray and my mouth starts watering uncontrollably. I'm starved.

"Also, there is a restroom that I took the liberty of stocking for when you need a human moment."

I nod but don't look away from the food. I'm kind of waiting for him to leave. I sense him staring at me and I look back up at him questioningly.

"Right, so I'll leave you to it." He rocks on his heels and before I can take a breath, he is gone.

I dive into the food with both hands and shove whatever I can in my mouth. Before I know it, I feel the stretch of my cheeks as they become stuffed with each delicious handful. I pause as I hear a small snicker.

The Adonis is leaning against the door frame watching me stuff my face while holding some cloth in his hand. Heat floods my cheeks as I drop what's in my hands. I try to awkwardly chew what's in my mouth.

"Please don't stop on my account. You're quite hungry, no?" Smiling Edward is back. I nod dumbly.

EPOV

I find I'm staring at her again. Clearing my throat, I manage, "Here, I brought you something to wear." I enter the room and hand her a shirt of mine. It's difficult enough to resist her blood without the added distraction of her torn shirt. The man in me is not completely dead.

She just nods again and gently takes the shirt from my hand. Her wrists are so tiny. They remind me of a bird's wing. So fragile. I'm glad she's eating.

She stares at the shirt on her lap before looking back up at me. I can tell she wants me to leave but I'm done leaving her side. I'm too much of a monster to offer her any vanity to change. I want to watch. I nod at her hoping she'll get it. I wait while she looks back down. Still looking down, she timidly shrugs out of the ripped shirt. My eyes scan and burn into memory how flawless her skin really is. She's thin. Too thin but with the right nourishment, she'll flourish. She really is a timeless beauty. I realize how lucky I am to have found her. Her blood is only half of her appeal. She's a gem. All too soon, her body disappears under the shirt. My shirt. I growl.

Her head snaps up at the sound. I shrug, "Better?"

She squeaks out a tiny yes before looking between me and the tray of food.

I want to watch her eat. I tell her so. She nods and resumes eating without nearly as much fervor as she started with.

I watch as she about finishes the tray. "How was it? Good I hope? I'm a bit out of practice.."

Whatever she is about to say is cut off by two loud knocks on the entry door.

"Ready or not, Edward, here I come," a voice I couldn't forget even if I tried echoes followed by a pound on the door.

Tanya.

Fuck. I move at a speed that frightens Isabella and quickly grab her by the arm and take her with me to entrance room. I shove her behind me. Quickly glancing from the door to Isabella, I whisper, "I'm sorry," while caressing her cheek. The door is broken down.

I clench my eyes and say in my calmest tone, "Tanya."

"Why hello, Edward," she snickers.

I turn to her while keeping Isabella behind me. She looks the same. Eyes black and wanting. Soulless and not the least bit interesting to me now. I'm in no mood for her games. "Why are you here?"

"Is that any way to treat your guest, dear Edward? I just wanted to see the human who has captured your attention. You left so sudden last night. Last I recall, we had a meal to share."

I glare at her and step back. "She is mine."

"Edward, I'm just curious about this human who you insist on not sharing. She smells delicious. May I have a small sample of the human who is defying the odds?" She peeks around me trying to see what's mine.

I don't like Tanya looking at her. A growl ruptures in my chest. "No."

She squints her eyes as the smirk returns to her face, "Then I'll just have to take it myself."

"I'm not playing around. Don't touch her," I scream. I feel Isabella start to tremble behind me. I tighten my hold on her.

Her eyebrows rise and her smirk turns into a grin, "Oh Edward, this just turned fun."

She takes a few steps toward me like cat, "Come on, we can even keep her alive longer if you want. You can take me while you drink from her, Edward. Wouldn't you like that?"

Frankly, had she made this offer with anyone but Isabella, I would take her up on it but not now. "Not with this one, Tanya." I need to get her out of here, "Another time…"

"I. Want. A taste." Her tone is definitive. She crouches down ready to pounce.

I shove Isabella backward and charge at her. I'm stronger but she's more lithe than I am. I quickly grab ahold of her but she contorts her body and drops out of my grasp. Using my shoulders as leverage, she launches herself over me. I jump up to grab her mid-air. Before I can touch her, she anticipates and flips to scratch my face. It's not enough to cause pain but it is enough to cause me to fall to floor. I look up as she grabs Isabella by the neck and turns to face me.

"Silly Edward. You thought you could stop me? I taught you everything you know! Don't come any closer or I'll kill her."

I look to Isabella who is silently crying and shaking violently in Tanya's grasp.

"Tanya, you know the law. You take her blood and I'll kill you."

Laughing manically, she grabs a fistful of Isabella's hair and violently tilts her head to the side. With her eyes trained on me, she takes her feline like fingernail and cuts into the long pale neck that has become my lifeline. I cringe. Isabella flinches in pain but makes no sound. Blood starts to rapidly pour out, down her collar-bone, her chest and through her shirt.

"Tanya, don't. I'm warning you."

She runs her nose along the cut, "Mmm, I can see what has you hooked. She smells delicious."

She places her lips over the wound looking upon me with challenge and authority. Because she's older and more experienced, I've always given in to her every whim but seeing her touching what is mine flips a switch that I didn't know I had. I see red. I charge. Tanya isn't expecting this as I grab her neck and hair from behind. I'm ready to behead her but her saving grace is that she's latched on my prize and I don't want to risk further hurting Isabella.

Snarling into her ear, I yell, "release her!" I am the beast. I am ready to kill someone who has been a sort of companion over the years. She disgusts me.

Tanya quickly obliges having never seen this reaction from me before. Isabella drops the floor as I take Tanya and shove her into the nearest wall squeezing her throat.

Tanya thinks this is all still a game. She claps her hands together squealing with delight, "how fun!" I snarl at her.

"How dare you! She is not yours!" I tighten my hold on her neck. She starts to choke while hitting and clawing at my arm and hand. I lean forward and say with a definitive growl, "we are though!"

She scowls and hisses, "How dare you dismiss over a trashy human! She's nothing, Edward! You'll come back to me! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!"

I drop my head in defeat, "No Tanya. I'm done with these games. I never want to see you again. This has changed everything!" I glance back up at her waiting for her reply.

She searches my face a moment before understanding takes over. "She's ruined you."

My nostrils flare as I feel the anger build again, "You're tainted. I don't want you anymore. Leave!"

I drag her to the entrance by her throat and throw her out of my place with a force that causes her to slam into the wall in the hallway. She lands on the floor and quickly retracts to pounce on me. I come at her and whisper, "if you come back here again, I'll kill you. If you touch what's mine again, I'll kill you." I turn and slam the door with such force, it splinters.

"You'll regret this, Edward!" With that, I hear her retreating foot steps.

...

I find Isabella on the floor broken and covered in blood. I crouch down to where Isabella sits quietly weeping. "Please, let me help you."

Before I can finish, she launches herself into my arms, sobs wrecking her body. I pick her up like one would a small child and carry her to the restroom. I gently place her on the counter and urge her to look at me. She hasn't stopped bleeding. I glance from her eyes to her neck and soaked clothing and murmur, "such a waste."

She drops her head, "I know I am. I'm sorry," she says with a finality that confuses me.

"Here, let me. You're still bleeding." I try to move her blood soaked hair so I can properly see the cut.

As soon as I touch her hair, Isabella goes into a full blown panic hitting me and trying to push me away. "No, please. No. Don't ."

I grab her flailing arms and place them on her lap and tell her to stop. "Listen, you're still bleeding. I can make it stop. My venom will close the wound. Let me help you."

She sighs deeply and nods. She grabs her hair and gently moves it to the side and tilts her neck toward me. Trusting. I stare for a moment at this creäture that gives me so many conflicting emotions. Still holding her hands, I lean forward examining the cut. It's deep but should heal ok. I generate the necessary venom and take a tentative swipe knowing her taste will disown me. I concentrate on the task at hand; keeping her alive while I lick again and again. As soon as the wound is closed, I can't help but stare at the freshly spilled blood that is spurring a reaction I didn't know could be possible with a human. I want her. Her neck has become my weakness. I want to press my lips to every inch of it. I start licking at the blood that had seeped out of her. An aroma that makes me quiver. Her scent brought me to my knees but her taste? It's enough to unman me. I feel a soft growl leave my body as I take a few long swipes at the crimson river down her neck. " Isabella," I moan.

I turn and place a gentle but firm kiss on her jaw line before whispering, "I'm sorry. I want to drink this off of you. That's what I meant by saying this is a waste in that I don't get to enjoy it. I can't find it in me to find a cloth to clean it off you." I sigh heavily before backing away completely. I need to leave.

Her eyes open when she feels me move away and gazes impassively as I turn to leave.

"Wait."

I stop at the door and turn as she clumsily jumps off the counter. I'm at her side with my hands on her shoulders before she can take a step, "Careful."

She takes a couple deep breaths before gazing up at me, "Thank you, Edward."

No human has ever thanked me before. I squeeze her shoulders lightly and nod, "You're welcome." Her gaze has dropped again. Her heart is fluttering. She's nervous.

She peeks up at me through her lashes, "I'm ready to give you what you want," taking a step closer and with shaking hands, she places them gently on my chest. She cranes her neck towards my face as if in offering. "Take it."

* * *

Ah, it seems like Tanya has changed Bella's views. Edward's views are changing too. Next is Edward's reaction.

Review time.

cbtb


End file.
